Vikram Kabra
Vikram Kabra is the father of Ian Kabra and Natalie Kabra. He was also the leader of the Lucian Branch along with his wife, Isabel Kabra. He is now in hiding in Brazil because Isabel was sent to prison during the events of Into the Gauntlet and The Black Book of Buried Secrets. History Vikram poses as an art dealer. He married Isabel and introduced Irina Spasky to the Lucians. After Alistair Oh reveals he and his wife's murder of Hope and Arthur, he goes into hiding in Brazil. He was also a suspect for being Vesper One. Family *Isabel Kabra - Wife (deceased) *Ian Kabra - Son (disowned) *Natalie Kabra - Daughter (disowned, deceased) *Winthrop Cahill - Great x19 Grandfather (deceased) *Jane Cahill - Great x20 Grandaunt (deceased) *Thomas Cahill - Great x20 Granduncle (deceased) *Luke Cahill - Great x20 Grandfather (deceased) *Katherine Cahill - Great x20 Grandaunt (deceased) *Madeleine Cahill - Great x20 Grandaunt (deceased) *Gideon Cahill - Great x21 Grandfather (deceased) *Olivia Cahill - Great x21 Grandmother (deceased) *Madeleine the Matriarch- Great x23 (deceased) Appearance and Personality Vikram has been mentioned very little in the series. A quote of his is, "Lose once, and it becomes a habit. Before you know it, you're a loser." Ian seems to be quite frightened by his father, almost as much as he is of his mother. However, he did make an appearance in Operation Trinity. From that, we could conclude that that he is not a tolerant man and seems to result to violence to get what he wants. He makes an appearance in Mission Hindenburg, though his motives are unclear. He kills 36 Lucian men aboard an airship, and throws Ian out of the airship, saving his life. Appearances The Black Circle The letter in the back of The Black Circle ''is addressed to Lucian agents to 'step up their game' and signed by Vikram Kabra, the leader of the Lucian Branch. ''Operation Trinity He first appears in The Kabra Mansion talking to Mr. Pringle. He and Isabel try to suck information out of him about the Ghent Altarpiece. Pringle may be dead, because Ian Kabra heard screaming where Mr. Pringle, Isabel and Vikram were having their conversation. It was probably Vikram who killed Mr. Pringle, if Mr. Pringle was killed. Mission Hindenburg He leads a Lucian airship in the Airship X competition. When Ian Kabra sneaks onboard the airship, Vikram throws him out, onto the ground. However, it is revealed that this actually saved Ian's life. Talents As a leader of the Lucian branch, Vikram can be assumed to have a talent for cunning, deception and talents associated with the Lucian branch. Online He made an appearance in the game, Operation Home front. He was shown in the Lucian stronghold. The player has to ask him for the Lucian Archive password. Trivia *He was a suspect for being Vesper One. *Isabel was visiting him in Brazil supposedly because he was sick, which was a lie. *He drank the Lucian Serum. Cards His official card is Card 232. Category:Lucian characters Category:Branch Leaders Category:Kabra Family Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Antagonists Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Operation Trinity Category:Doublecross Category:Characters